real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Reveal: Episode 5
THE BIG REVEAL: EPISODE 5 Welcome to another night of announcements! It's time to party because tonight's theme is... PARTY HOUSE! Time to go crazy because we're inside the party house! Four players are about to get announced and they're not here just because they got a big amount of votes. No, you wanted them in and they were big favorites in the polls. We have a finalist, the last two favorites AND one flop! After tonight we have completed the favorites ballot and we are able to welcome four of the most interesting types of this season. Time to get inside the party house! . . . . . . . LAUGH! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . BRANDON! This long-haired man has caused many favorites to fall down in his seasons. In Pennsylvania he dominated the whole game and was on people's radar for most of the game. Despite people trying their hardest to take out the social king, it was his secret lover, Sole Survivor Blaine, to take him down. As strong as he was he returned for Generations where he once again stole the show and came close to winning. Brandon is always in it to win it, creating alliances and becoming a prime target. One thing is for sure; it's a party with Brandon in the cast! . . . . . . . . . . . . FART! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JAY! Being the second boot of your season is a huge disappointment. But, it gives you more changes to redeem yourself! Jay knows it's all or nothing this season. He has been voted out early once and his funny attitude will come in handy this time because in a season full of legends, it's great to be not as recognizable as the others. . . . . . . . . . . . . KISS! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHLOE! Winning the first season in Survivor history, it's a miracle to have this self-conscious woman back in the game! Setting the tone for all the other winners, Chloe is a true legend and has been asked to return multiple times. And now she's here, making it the first time for her to appear in the show since Heroes vs. Villains! . . . . . . . . . SHOCK! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ORLEON! Winning the male favorite ballot, Orleon is the last favorite of this season! This ultimate iconic gay icon is back to play the game. He is a big fan-favorite, not only because of his fabulous looks, but also for his great game play. He joins Annabelle, Brandon, Britney, Elizabeth, Jakey, Joel, Luna, Shawn and Xing Li in the favorites tribe! This means that Alejandro, Carl, Chris, Logan and Marius have been eliminated and won't return to the game. . . . .